Headbutt
is a physical attack used several times in the [[Dragon Ball (franchise)|''Dragon Ball series]]. Overview Goku uses headbutts several times in the series. Notably, he uses the attack combined with a reverse Kamehameha during his match against Tien Shinhan in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. He also uses a headbutt to defeat Piccolo and win 23th World Martial Arts Tournament. Hero performs headbutts earlier in the tournament, to defeat Yajirobe and later during his match against Yamcha.Dragon Ball episode 138, "The Mysterious Hero" Arale Norimaki uses it to defeat General Blue in Dragon Ball. She lunges upward at her airborne target, headbutting the foe in the torso with very powerful force. This technique is capable of sending the average person flying for hundreds of miles. Her teacher Daigoro Kurigashira has a headbutt technique called Headbutt of Love, which he often uses to discipline misbehaving students. Krillin uses a headbutt to defeat Paul and impress his sister Mint, while he was at the Popo Poco Volcano village.Dragon Ball episode 131, "Walking Their Own Ways" Krillin later uses the technique against Cell during the Imperfect Cell Saga, when he struggles to save Tommy and his sister from the monster.Dragon Ball Z episode 146, "Our Hero Awakes" During their battle at Garlic Jr.'s fortress, Garlic Jr. headbutts Kami in the stomach before blasting him at point-blank range.Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, 1989 Gohan uses it as part of the "Leave My Daddy Alone!" technique he uses against his uncle, Raditz. Chiaotzu uses it to send Guldo back to Hell while he was fighting him on King Kai's Planet. Zarbon uses headbutts as part of his Monster's Impact technique. Frieza, Cell, and the Cell Juniors use a flying variant. Frieza uses this attack against Vegeta and later against Goku during their battle on Namek,Dragon Ball Z episode 100, "Gohan Returns" and Cell uses it against Super Saiyan Goku during the Cell Games. During his battle against the Dragon Team, Dr. Wheelo headbutts Piccolo after the latter attacked him with his Scatter Shot, and he also uses the attack as part of his Gigantic Bomber technique.Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest, 1990 Rasin uses a diving headbutt on Chiaotzu, sending the short Z Fighter away, when they start their battle.Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, 1990 Android 19 uses several headbutt attacks, beginning in his first appearance on Sasebo with a headbutt on a civilian, and later against Vegeta before the Saiyan counters with his Amazing Impact rush. Android 18 uses a flying headbutt during her battle against Vegeta on the Mountain Road after the latter tried to blast her with the Big Bang Attack. Shortly later, after Android 18 punched Vegeta hard in the face, Vegeta headbutts her in the gut, punches her into a mountain, and shoots a powerful Ki Blast blowing up the mountain. Perfect Cell headbutts Future Trunks during their battle on the Tropical Islands.Dragon Ball Z episode 164, "Ghosts from Tomorrow" Android 13 attacks Goku with a powerful headbutt during their battle on the Glacier.Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, 1992 Bojack uses a powerful headbutt as part of his Galactic Tyrant combo.Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, 1993 In the Babidi Saga, Vegeta uses it during his battle against Goku at the Rocky Canyon.Dragon Ball Z episode 230, "The Long Awaited Fight" Goten uses it as part of his Assault! during the final of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament against Trunks. Gotenks uses this technique against Super Buu, and he also uses a headbutt as part of his Boar Attack. A few years later, Goten and Trunks accidentally headbutt each other while fighting the evil brothers Abo and Kado on Earth.Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, 2008 Various other headbutts have been used in the series. In Dragon Ball GT, Bizu and Ribet perform flying headbutts on Goku,Dragon Ball GT episode 18, "Unexpected Power" Uub uses the attack against Baby Vegeta,Dragon Ball GT episode 32, "The Return of Uub" and Goku uses it against Nuova ShenronDragon Ball GT episode 56, "The Three-Star Dragon" and Omega Shenron. Variations *'Drill Attack' - A spinning headbutt attack used by Chiaotzu during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. *'Hammerhead' - A flying headbutt attack used by Tien Shinhan during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. *'Leave My Daddy Alone!' - A headbutt rush attack used by Gohan to save his father from being killed by the evil Saiyan Raditz. **'Evil Rise Strike' - A rising headbutt attack used by Gohan in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. **'Unrelenting Barrage' - A powerful multiple headbutt rush attack used by Gohan in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Dodoria Head Breaker' - A headbutt attack used by Dodoria to kill one of the Warrior-type Namekians of Moori's village. *'Monster's Impact' - Zarbon in his Monster form repeatedly headbutts his opponent as part of this rush technique. *'Death Fork' - A headbutt technique used by Frieza in his second form to impale his opponent with his horn. **'HAIL Frieza' - A brutal rush technique where 2nd form Frieza uses Death Fork then blasts the injured opponent with Punishing Blaster. *'Boar Attack' - A headbutt attack used by Gotenks and Ox-King. *'Killer Driller Attack' - A headbutt attack used by Super Mega Cannon Sigma where it turns its head into a drill and headbutt the opponent will its drill head. Video Game Appearances Arale uses this in J-Stars Victory Vs and as part of her Ultimate Blast, Playing Pro-Wrestling, in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. It is one of Krillin's super attacks as an adult in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, named Super Head-Butt and as a kid in Dragon Ball Heroes, where it is called . Frieza and Cell are able to use their Flying Headbutt technique in the ''Butōden'' series, and Cell Jr. uses it in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. Vegeta also uses the flying headbutt in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu (when he attacks randomly) and Dragon Ball Z Arcade, and he uses headbutts as his grapple throw in the Butōden series. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques